OSP All Your Fault
by JavaVirgin
Summary: For all the Javajunkies who want a quick LL high. This ‘One Shot Pleasure’ occurs at Lorelai’s home. Luke and Lorelai half naked on the floor. Huh, wonder how that happened.


So I'm currently writing this fic called 'You'll get it', which is getting good reviews (Thank you guys), and out of nowhere I get stuck. Now I feel terrible about this, so I whipped up a little LL fluff to make up for the delay. It's for all the Javajunkies who want a quick LL high.

------------------------------------------------------------

This 'One Shot Pleasure' occurs at Lorelai's home. Luke is called in to help find Stella, the super intelligent chick, but ends up half naked on the floor. Huh, I wonder how that happened.

---------------------------------------

Please, please please, review.

-----------------------------------------------

Luke and Lorelai are chasing Stella around the house. They follow her into the living room where she runs behind the sofa. Driven by the need to catch this chick, both Luke and Lorelai lung over the sofa. It may seem impossible; but Luke ends up on his back with Lorelai on top of him face down.

Lorelai: Owwwwwwwwwwww

Luke: My head

Lorelai: My back.

Luke: What's wrong with your back?

Lorelai: I think you broke it. (She says trying to raise herself up using her hands that are on either side of Luke's head, but she couldn't)

Luke: I broke it? (He says incredulously)

Lorelai: Yes. (Lorelai's face is right next to Luke's. They are pretty much cheek to cheek. )

Luke: First of all (he pauses to brush her hair from his face) I told you to get out of the way. Secondly, you fell on me, with your back up no less. And third, I didn't break your back.

Lorelai: Then explain to me why it feels like a thousand Miss Pattys in spiked heels are tap dancing on it. (All of Lorelai's weight is on Luke)

Luke: If that were the case I'd be feeling it too. Come on, get up. _I don't think my body can behave for much longer with you on top of me. _(Luke attempts to get her off him)

Lorelai: No! Luke really it hurts. (She says pressing her body down on his trying to keep him for moving her)

Luke: _Is she trying to kill me?_ Ok, hold on. (He begins to move his hand behind her back)

Lorelai: Wait, what are doing? (She franticly turn her head to face him; careful not to move the rest of her body)

Luke: Would you just lay still? (Luke barely touches Lorelai's back)

Lorelai: Don't touch it!

Luke: I just want to know where it hurts.

Lorelai: No. you'll upset it. It doesn't like being touch.

Luke: Lorelai…

Lorelai: Please Luke, don't touch it.

Luke: Lorelai, we can't stay like this forever. _No matter how much I want to._

Lorelai: Just until next week. It should be good by then.

Luke: Let me touch it.

(Lorelai giggles and then winches in pain.)

Lorelai: Owww. Dirty.

Luke: Gezzz. Lorelai, look at me. (Luke turns his head towards her and Lorelai manages to lift her head enough to look at him.) I promise I won't hurt you. (The sincerity in his eyes is palpable; but he was not limiting that statement to just this situation.)

Lorelai: Ok. (She knew he never hurt her. But it was nice to hear him say it.)

Luke: Ok. Just let me know when I've found the spot. (Immediately after saying those word Luke sighed. He knew it was most defiantly dirty.) _I need to get her off me before I propose wild passionate sex._

Lorelai: (Of course Lorelai picks up on the sexual innuendo, and with a serious tone says.) I'll let you know. But just out of curiosity, would you prefer I moan or scream your name, cause I can do both. Owwwwww. (Luke found the spot. Lorelai grips the shoulder of his flannel and buries her head in the crook of his neck.)

Luke: Sorry. (He says with a hint of laughter.)

Lorelai: You promised you wouldn't hurt me. (She muffles into his neck.)

Luke: I meant intentionally. You should have read the fine print. (This time he didn't hold back his laughter.)

Lorelai: Sadist. (Lorelai still held on to Luke. She was secretly enjoying his scent and the feel of his body below hers.) _How could this feel so good? It shouldn't feel like this._

Luke: You probably just pulled or sprained something, so I'm just gonna put a little pressure on it and try to work it out.

Lorelai: Oh no. no way. Just leave it alone. I'm fine right here. You're a very comfortable bed. _Whoa, slow down horsey. Don't go giving your body any ideas…too late._

Luke: Hey, (Luke gently motions for her to lift her head, which she does. Her face is now directly above his; he places his hand on her cheek and looks her in the eyes.) trust me.

Lorelai: _Oh wow. Please don't look at me like that._ I do. (she whispers and he smiles) Is it going to hurt? (She is afraid. His eyes are filled with concern and care and love, and he reassures her.)

Luke: A little at first, but it will help make the pain go away. (His voice is soft and heartfelt.)

Lorelai: Ok. (Was all she said. His eyes captured hers and she lost most senses.)

Luke: (He spoke to her soothingly.) Ok. Now lay your head down (she does, with his hand guiding her.)…. And relax. (Once Luke feels Lorelai's body relax on his he takes a deep breathe and a minutes to enjoy the feeling. Then he starts to gently rub the spot he found earlier.)

Lorelai: Owww.

Luke: Sorry. Try to think about something else.

Lorelai: _The only thing I can think about right now is you._ OK. (Luke continued, applying pressure based on for reaction.) Ow.

Luke: Sorry.

Lorelai: It's ok. It's starting to not hurt so much. _Actually, it's starting to feel really good._ …..mmmmm. (Luke noticed the sounds Lorelai is making changed. Her face was again right next to his neck, so he could hear and fell the noises she was making. They sounded more sexual than painful. That and her hot breathe on his neck was making Luke's body want to react, but he was, for the moment anyway, keeping it under control. He just tried to focus on working out the strain in her back.)

Lorelai: Ohhh. Woowww. Luke this feels amazing. _If I don't get off him soon I'm going to …._ mmmmmmmm

Luke: _Ok, I have to get her off. I can't take much more of this._ Is the pain in your back gone?

Lorelai: Hmm. Oh, no, not yet. I think it moved. _Forget about getting off, I'm staying right here from now on._

Luke: Where'd it go?

Lorelai: I don't know exactly. Why don't you just work your way up. (Luke already knew she was thoroughly enjoying this backrub. But now she doesn't seem to want it to end. Maybe he should just enjoy it as well and kick it up a notch. So Luke follows her instructions and began to work his way up; but not before sliding his hands under her shirt. He felt her jump at the initial skin to skin contact. Lorelai didn't say anything or make any other movements, just relaxes on him; and he felt it. She didn't mind his action. In fact, by the sounds she was making and the way she was slightly and seductively moving her body on his, she loved it. And she may not have noticed it but she was lightly gliding her lips up and down his neck.)

Lorelai: Now back down. (she moaned in his ear. Luke obliges. His breathing is out of control and is body is about to follow. )

Lorelai: Lower. (and he does) Lower. (she begs) Lower. _I want to feel your hands all over._

Luke: Lorelai, (he can barely speak) if I go any lower, I'll be in your pants. _Oh no. Tell me I didn't just say that._

Lorelai: _I know._ Boy, your mouth is filthy tonight.

Luke: _I have to stop this before it kills me._ How about I stop now?

Lorelai: No no no, don't stop. (Lorelai lifts her head again, and they are face to face. The pain in her back is practically gone. ) I'm sorry, I'll be quiet now, just … don't stop. It still hurts a little. (she pouts for effect. While she is still looking at him, Luke kneads her lower back again. He sees her close her eyes and her face revolve from pouting to a look of physical pleasure and sexual desire. At that moment, his body stopped being obedient. He knew she would notice. Lorelai opens her eyes and looks down at Luke.)

Lorelai: _Oh wow. Is that his…_ Luke, did you bring over any tools tonight?

Luke: _Here we go._ No.

Lorelai: So,…. _Don't go there Lorelai_ that in your pants, _you know what it is.…._its …

Luke: I'm not a machine you know. (he interrupts defensively. His hands are still on her back) _What the hell did she expect?_

Lorelai: I never said…

Luke: You're lying right on top of me.

Lorelai: I know, it's just…

Luke: And making all those sounds in my ear.

Lorelai: Because it felt so…

Luke: And kissing my neck.

Lorelai: I wasn't exactly kissing….

Luke: And then wiggling around.

Lorelai: Wiggling?

Luke: Yes wiggling.

Lorelai: I don't wiggle.

Luke: Does your body know that?

Lorelai: But I didn't know...

Luke: This is entirely your fault, you know. (Lorelai could see that he was a little embarrassed. And she knew he was right.)

Lorelai: I'm sorry.

Luke: Its ok. (he says trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing. Lorelai couldn't help but smile.)

Lorelai: I didn't think you thought about me like that.

Luke: Why not? Have you looked in a mirror lately? (they were both at ease. The situation and their positions were new but comfortable)

Lorelai: But we're friends.

Luke: So?

Lorelai: Best friends.

Luke: I reiterate. So?

Lorelai: Best friends don't think about best friends like that. _I am such a hypocrite, that's exactly how I was thinking about him a minute ago._

Luke: Do you know who my father's best friend was?

Lorelai: Bob Vila?

Luke: My mom. (There was nothing else he needed to say after that. Lorelai was not stupid; she could read between the lines. Her eyes soften looking at his. She kept steering at him while she lowered her face to his slowly. Very, very slowly.)

Luke: Are you gonna kiss me sometime tonight or am I gonna have to come back tomorrow? (Lorelai laughs at his question. She timidly brushes her lips on his, then pulls back to look at his face.)

Luke: I promise I won't bit. (he voice soft and tender.)

Lorelai: And written in fine print would be…(she says with a smile)

Luke: Unless you ask. (Lorelai had no problem with that. So she kisses him again. This time more confident, and as with most first, or maybe second kisses, it starts out slow but sensual. However, it didn't take long for things to heat up. Luke's hands roamed and Lorelai's kisses move to his neck. The sensations they both were feeling was incredible. Movements became frantic and emotions flared. All of a sudden Luke swiftly pulls Lorelai's top over her head. This action turns her on even more, and she starts removing clothes as well; his clothes. )

(Rory, needing something from her room and not wanting her mom to see her, sneaks in through the kitchen door. She had changed her Dona Reed outfit, but was trying to avoid any Dean questions. On her way to her room she hears noises coming from the living room and goes to see what was going on. She sees Lorelai, shirtless, on top of some guy, who was also shirtless, and without thinking yells …)

Rory: Mom! (…in a disgusted tone, then immediately puts her hand over her mouth. Lorelai jumps at her daughter's outburst and awkwardly roll off of Luke. That was when Rory saw him.)

Rory: Luke! (She yells again.)

Lorelai: Rory, honey, this is not what it looks like. (Lorelai says while picking up her shirt and quickly putting it back on. Luke was also putting his flannel and under shirt on)

Rory: It looks like you and Luke making out.

Luke: I'm gonna go. (Luke makes a bee line to the door.)

Lorelai: What? (Lorelai is shocked that he would leave her to deal with the situation.)

Luke: This is a mother daughter thing.

Lorelai: Coward. (Lorelai shouts, and then she hears the door close.)

Rory: Well? (Rory stands there with her arms crossed and a very stern look on her face.)

Lorelai: Sweetie, it really isn't what you think.

Rory: I'm not you husband you know, you can tell me the truth.

Lorelai: Right, sorry. ….Luke and I were playing a game.

Rory: Mom. (she warns)

Lorelai: It's called 'find Stella.'

Rory: Mom. (Rory was getting frustrated)

Lorelai: Fine,…. Luke…. stopped breathing and I was giving him CPR.

Rory: Fine then, don't tell me. I'm sure if I describe the situation to grandma, she can help me figure out what you were doing.

Lorelai: You wouldn't.

Rory: Try me.

Lorelai: I'll tell her you have a boyfriend.

Rory: She knows already.

Lorelai: Damn.

Rory: And I'm sure grandpa would want to throw in his two cents. You know what; maybe I'll call them now.

Lorelai: We were making out. (Lorelai shouts before Rory could even turn to go for the phone)

Rory: Why?

Lorelai: I don't know why. One minute we were looking for Stella, and the next we were looking for our clothes.

Rory: Don't remind me….. How long has this been going on?

Lorelai: Just tonight.

Rory: Do you like him? (Lorelai hesitates and Rory picks up the phone.)

Lorelai: Yes.

Rory: Are you guys together now?

Lorelai: Well as you saw, there wasn't much talking going on.

Rory: Sorry I asked. (Rory pauses to consider the situation.) Well, whatever happens I want Luke to get custody. (It was her way of saying that she was more than ok about it.)

Lorelai: Hey.

Rory: He has the food and coffee.

Lorelai: Oh yeah.

Rory: I'm going back over to Barbette's.

Lorelai: What! No, you have to help me figure this out.

Rory: A minute ago you didn't even want to tell me about it.

Lorelai: Yes but now you know. And knowing is half the battle.

Rory: Sorry GI Jane, Dean waiting for me.

Lorelai: Dean?

Rory: Yes. He came over and showed me a few games.

Lorelai: What kind of game?

Rory: My favorite was 'Find Apricot.' (With that Rory turns and to leave.)

Lorelai: That is so not funny.

Rory: If you saw the look on your face you would think differently. Bye.

(Soon after Rory left, there was a knock on the door. Lorelai opens it and sees Luke)

Luke: Hey.

Lorelai: Hey.

Luke: I forgot my hat. (Lorelai goes into the living room and returns with his hat)

Lorelai: Here you go; it was next to your spine.

Luke: How did she take it?

Lorelai: She wants you to be her daddy.

Luke: What?

Lorelai: I mean if we break up.

Luke: Oh….ok. So we're together?

Lorelai: Umm. I didn't mean ….I just ….it was….(he kisses her.)

Lorelai: Yes?

Luke: Good. (Her kisses her again; and this time it gets more heated.)

Lorelai: Luke.

Luke: What?

Lorelai: I think my back needs another rub.

Luke: Ok.

Lorelai: And this time you're gonna have to go pretty low.

Luke: How about I go all the way down?

Lorelai: Dirty.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hey! Remember to review. I love them. I keep them above the mantel next the family photos.

Also, I may do another 'One Shot Pleasure'. It may be quick; but it's thoroughly satisfying. Any ideas?


End file.
